Generally, if an elevator car is subjected to forced oscillation caused by mischief of a passenger, and the oscillation becomes remarkable, a safety device is operated, which leads to an accident such that passengers are shut up into the car.
Conventionally, there has been known a car oscillation alai device of an elevator, in which in order to prevent the shut-up accident by detecting a relatively small oscillation of a car before the oscillation becomes large, an oscillation detecting body for detecting vertical oscillation of the car not less than a set value and an alarm means that generates an alarm based on the output of the oscillation detecting body are provided to give attention to the passengers (for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-202560